Ember Island Secret :
by kaorusan241
Summary: What should have happened in the Ember Island Players episode. Zuko gets jealous seeing Jet and Katara on stage, leading to an argument in the interval after THAT crystal catacombs scene. Zutara for life!


**A.N **_Because I feel like not enough fanfiction has been written for what could have been the greatest chance for Zutara ever apart from him jumping in front of lightning for her ;) I also do zutara videos on my youtube channel, so if you like zutara manips check it out! user/KaoruSan241_

**Ember Island Secret**

-xxx-

Something had shifted.

Katara didn't know what, but in the time since her little 'field trip with Zuko', as Toph so eloquently put it, she had started to.. to feel things. It had started off small, her gaze lingering just a second too long when his dark robes clung to his chest as he stretched, taught and chiselled skin exposed.

But then she started having dreams.

Katara blushed. She shouldn't be thinking about this here, not when the firebender in question was so close to her. Her loyalties lay with Aang, first and foremost, the boy who was going to defeat the Firelord. She had to focus on his safety first, before she could dedicate any time to other...things...

Her concentration was broken at Sokka's impromptu shout,

"There's a play about us!"

He gestured wildly at the piece of paper gripped in his hands, eventually convincing everyone that this 'wacky, time wasting nonsense' was exactly what they needed.

The play had certainly started out okay, once they had arrived. In fact Katara was barely conscious of Zuko's taught frame seated next to hers, until events in the Ba Sing Se catacombs were reenacted so.. enthusiastically.

It was silly, she reasoned. To have flushed with heat at the idea that her and Zuko had been 'up to something' in those catacombs so long ago. Chancing a glance to her left, she noted Zuko looking just, if not twice, as uncomfortable as she was, and they both edged away from each other imperceptibly.

Katara groaned, clasping a hand to her forehead. Her elbows rested languidly on the railing, the cool breeze causing the tips of her hair to flutter as she enjoyed a break from that travesty of a play. She felt terrible, she had wanted to return Aang's feelings but it had become clear over time that she just didn't see him as anything more than a brother. He had looked so hurt, but she didn't feel attracted to him in _that_ way and couldn't bring herself to lie to him. The evening sun cast deep orange hues on Katara's face as she listened to the sound of the waves lapping on the shore below her.

She wasn't aware of a presence, footsteps accompanying a familiar brisk gait, until she felt hot breath on side of her neck.

Katara's breath caught.

"Katara.." was Zuko's voice huskier than usual?

His fingers ghosted her collarbone, Katara's heart stuttering with the unexpected contact..

"You had some leaves stuck in your hair."

Katara let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Ahh.. Thanks, Zuko."

He quirked an eyebrow. "You okay? That play was awful, the ember island players are just as inaccurate as I remembered."

"Not really.."

Wait. Inaccurate? All of it?

"I don't know, they got some parts right."

Zuko advanced closer, Katara was sure his voice had dropped a few notes lower as he queried,

"Oh? Which..parts?"

Katara was suddenly flustered. This was so unlike her! She dropped back into her default stance when dealing with Zuko, the offensive.

Whipping around, she threw a glare in his direction.

"Not the ending, of course. I'm just saying, the guy must have done his research, not all the facts were shaky."

Zuko's eyes darkened, Katara attributed it to the lighting out on the veranda but in reality, Zuko's inner flame was seething. His voice was deceptively calm, low and velvety, as he asked,

"Like you and Jet?"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? A play about what could potentially be the end of the world as we know it, and you're asking me about Jet?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"Fine, forget I asked. It's not like I care anyway."

Katara frowned. She shouldn't have been surprised, she supposed. After all Zuko had that ex-girlfriend he had seen back at the boiling rock, according to her brother. Mei, was it? The gloomy girl with the knives. At the time they had laughed about it, but since then Katara just couldn't seem to find the humour in it anymore.

Katara made a disgusted sound, grating out, "Oh, my mistake, _Prince_ Zuko". The word 'Prince' was laced with so much malice she was surprised it had even escaped her mouth. Why did she care? It didn't matter how Zuko had interpreted the play. Not even that cave scene..

As if he had read her mind, Zuko growled, his tone bitter as he hissed, "Ah but how about that cave scene? Ridiculous, huh? Like a master waterbender such as yourself would even look twice at a '_Prince_'". The emphasis he placed on that last word mimicked perfectly Katara's own tone just moments before, and she shuddered. Katara would never, could never, admit this to anyone, but she secretly got a thrill when arguing with Zuko. It kept her on her toes. Aang was sweet, but he never truly challenged her when it came to rapid-fire arguments. The clever quips she exchanged with Zuko were equal parts exhilarating and frustrating.

Katara found her voice rising. "Why do you even care, Zuko? It's not like we've ever seen each other in that way, right?!"

The air became still, the sound of their heavy breathing permeating the otherwise silent atmosphere.

Expressions gave way, from unguarded contempt to a flicker of uncertainty.

Right?

Zuko's pulse was racing. He had.. Indulged... In a few dreams regarding this particular waterbender as of late but never had he imagined that he would have to talk about them.

Zuko's hand rose, unbidden, to the scar at his face.

Katara's face fell. "Zuko, that's not what I meant.."

"No, it's okay. I'm horribly scarred, the ember island players seem to have overlooked that when they portrayed me as some Casanova."

Katara took a deep breath, looking up at him from under her lashes.

"Zuko.. you're handsome.."

A few months ago, saying something like this would have just been an attempt at polite reassurance on Katara's part, but something _had_ changed in the way she saw Zuko, she just prayed it hadn't bled into her voice.

Unfortunately, Katara wasn't that lucky. Glancing up, she was shocked to see Zuko staring at her, eyes widened.

"You.." Zuko's voiced cracked. "You.. Really think so?"

Katara had lost the ability to speak. Her heart was beating so loud she was surprised Zuko couldn't hear it. All she could do was slowly nod.

Zuko's eyes shifted. Suddenly it felt like he was seeing her for the first time, undressing her with his gaze. The tension that had been building between them during their argument reached a fever pitch.

"Not that I like you."

"What?! What is that supposed to mean?"

Zuko's voice had risen again, sparks crackling around his clenched fists.

"Look I don't care if you're a Prince, or a powerful bender, or a good cook, or nice to the others, you're impulsive and hot-headed."

"Well it's not like you're perfect either! You're so difficult! I never know where I stand with you, one minute you're telling me I'm handsome and the next you're yelling at me, what is your problem?"

"Get over yourself!"

"Right back at you!"

There was a pause, Katara's chest rising and falling as she panted for breath. Zuko stared at her, the tension was unbearable, their eyes were narrowed, bodies taught, faces just inches apart.

They closed the gap.

The kiss was desperate, strong, hot hands gripping the space between her short fire nation skirt and fitted top. Katara threw her arms around his neck, bodies impossibly close as all the pent up frustration that had been building since he had joined them was released. A low, guttural growl escaped Zuko's throat as he ravished her mouth, shoving her body against the railing as his hands became lost in her chocolate hair.

"Now what is going on _here_?" A grin crept across Tophs face, making her look increasingly like a Cheshire Cat.

Zuko and Katara jumped apart as if they'd been burned, staring at each other with wide eyes.

"I thought your hearts were beating a bit too fast, but I just figured you'd run into another fire lord assassin or something. I _knew_ there was something going on between you!"

Their heads whipped round.

"Toph!" Katara's voice was high, cracking a little as she attempted to smooth her frazzled hair.

Toph cackled loudly. "This is perfect! Sparky I knew you had a thing for Sugar Queen, every time she bends your heartbeat triples and-"

"Toph!" Zuko's voice was silencing, and a touch embarassed.

"Look, Toph, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Sure, it'll just be our little secret."

Toph chuckled as she walked away.

"But.. You might wanna keep that kind of noise to a minimum at night, can't blame it on assassins every time."

"TOPH!"

* * *

**A.N **Hey! First fanfic for this pairing, my OTP for life. They had so much development, I just wish that was being acknowledged now the show has finished. Anyway so I hope someone enjoys this! Dedicated to Daya, haha I tried, this rubbish piece of writing was in your honour XD


End file.
